CORE C: SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Research Translation Core (RTC) works in collaboration with projects and cores to communicate with NIEHS and other Centers; create strong partnerships with government agencies; translate scientific accomplishments from problem-based research in environmental health and engineering sciences to our stakeholders; transfer knowledge and technologies to end users; and to communicate with broad audiences interested in environmental health. Research translation is designed into the structure of the Center and is part of each project and core. The RTC is integrated with the Administration Core, creating strong continuity. This integration builds upon competencies achieved in previous project periods in use of social media, methods for effective communications with engaged lay audiences and multidisciplinary audiences, and coordination of investigator-initiated research translation. Our norm is to provide understandable results in ways that are appropriate to the context. The RTC and Administration Core will ensure communications with NIEHS and other Centers using preferred tools as they evolve. Core leaders will participate in conference calls, webinars, and working groups to contribute to the SRP enterprise as a whole. The RTC will create a hub for investigators and trainees to enhance communications and training within the Center. The RTC will use highly innovative approaches to create on-going bidirectional communications with our partners in government agencies including US EPA, Cal EPA, and ATSDR. We established Key Stakeholders for each project to facilitate this. The RTC and investigators link our scientific research to pathways for uptake of science by government agencies. We provide research findings and engage agencies to support the production of sound and scientifically justified assessments. The Key Stakeholders will provide input throughout implementation and extend the conduit of information from the RTC directly into the stakeholder organizations. The RTC and project investigators will work with organizations established at UC Berkeley to transfer technologies to end- users. Strategies include patenting, licensing, and development of new companies to commercialize technologies. Past experience has demonstrated success. The Core uses an integrated suite of methods to ensure communications with end users and broad audiences. These include a traditional web site; email newsletters; sharing research online using video via YouTube with supporting content in the connected online environment; development and expansion of a Twitter feed supported by web posted images and supporting web-based materials; Facebook, and a LinkedIn site to encourage professional connections.